


What A Catch

by releasethecracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutting, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, Sterek Campaign, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragedy, Triggers, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releasethecracker/pseuds/releasethecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song What A Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy, Stiles ends up sinking with the ship to join his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with angst in it, and well, this happened. I was listening to the song at the time I was writing, and thought it'd be fun to kinda base the story around it. So yep, enjoy nonetheless. And sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

_**I’ve got trouble thoughts...** _

   “Derek!”

   Stiles yelled from the top of his lungs, lungs, lungs. Fear was in his eyes as he saw the body in the elevator from down the hallway. Yards away he could see the lacerations and deep gashes lining Derek’s body. He could see the blood pooling around Derek’s body. He could see how Derek was trembling slightly, fingers twitching at his sides. He could hear the ragged breathing. And if he listened closely, he could hear the thundering heart beginning to slow.

   His legs carried him the rest of the distance, feeling heavy and sluggish. He immediately dropped to Derek’s side straddling his thighs and placed his palms on Derek’s chest. Derek’s eyes met with Stiles, and for the first time Stiles could ever remember, Derek cracked a small, innocent looking smile at Stiles. It took his breath away ... along with Derek’s.

   “Derek! Come on!”

   A sudden crack sounded through the air as Stiles slapped him, in the hopes of bringing Derek to his senses again. It didn’t work.

   Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He watched the rising and falling of Derek’s chest completely stop. He felt the once thundering heart slow until there was nothing anymore. He could hear the heavy sigh fall from Derek’s lips as they parted and his turned drifted to the side, completely limp.

   That scared Stiles shitless. Seeing the strong and stubborn Alpha give up right before his very eyes had his mind spinning and racing. The major crush Stiles had on Derek was painful enough, but this, this was way worse. What if Derek didn’t wake up? What if Derek couldn’t heal himself if he did come back? What if Derek was gone for good?

   Troubled thoughts kept running through Stiles’ mind. But only one stuck out the most.

   If Derek was dead and not coming back, what happened to Stiles?

_**What a catch, what a catch...** _

   Days later, Stiles still wasn’t over it. He couldn’t find it in himself to get over Derek’s death. Even if Derek was a sour wolf to Stiles all the time, Stiles enjoyed it. He enjoyed knowing that the person he had been crushing on was a great catch. Werewolfness aside, Stiles saw Derek to be like a God. Stiles overlooked the bad things Derek had done, and saw him for who he was. Stiles knew that deep inside, Derek was a great person and not just a harsh person. Stiles was head over heels for Derek, and made it known.

   But knowing that Derek was gone, Stiles was broken. He isolated himself away from everyone, even Scott. He would barely go out of his room, let alone get up from his bed. And whenever he did get off his bed, he was tearing up his room. Papers was ripped and thrown all over the place. His bed sheets had been wadded up and flung across the room. His desk chair was overturned. His desk had dents and scratches in it from his fists and random objects being hammered against it.

   It was only after Stiles finished trashing his room all over again that he backed up against the door to his room. His hands ran through his hair and tugged at the strands as he slowly descended to the floor. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled over as he plopped to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest and dropping his head in his hands.

   Sob after sob would rack through his body as he trembled and shook violently. Wails of pain, agony, and sadness escaped his lips often whenever he broken down.

   And every time, without fail, Stiles knew his father was on the opposite side of the bedroom door, just waiting for Stiles to open up and collapse in his father’s arms for comfort.

_**They say the captain goes down with the ship...** _

   During the next three months, Stiles grew worse. He barely spoke anymore. His eyes were void of any emotion. He had lost his appetite. He didn’t care about anything anymore. His thoughts were full of watching Derek take his last breath. The troubled thoughts never went away, only worsened. Then, Stiles turned to sharpened, silver object that made liquid crimson trickle down his wrists and forearms. Each swipe was longer, wider, deeper.

   The deeper, the better, he thought.

   Each time, Stiles prayed his life would drain from him completely. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wake up the next morning. He hoped he didn’t have to deal with the emptiness and crack in his heart anymore.

   He wanted to join Derek, wherever he was, and never leave his side.

   He did just that.

_**So when the world ends, will God go down with it?** _

_Dear Everyone,_

 

_I can’t do this anymore. For once, the boy who goes with the flow has come to a stop and has been broken. I can’t be fixed unless I’m with him. So, this is it. I’m leaving. Permanently. Think of it as a prolonged vacation, and know I’m in a better place; with the one person I love with all my heart._

_Dad, I love you. I know I didn’t say it much or express it a lot, but I do. I was proud to call you my Father. I was proud to be your son. I’ll make sure to say hi to Mom for you. And please, do not feel guilty about this. It’s not your fault. It never was. Just know I’ll always be looking over you; I’ll still be there._

_Scott, you were the best brother and friend ever. I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I love you, my brother from another mother. Make sure you stay out of any werewolfy trouble, okay?_

_Lydia, Allison, and everyone else, keep fighting. Always keep fighting. Don’t lose a battle like I did. Stay strong and push through everything. Love you, guys._

_Well, I guess that’s it. It’s time for me to go down with the ship and join my captain again. He needs me - I need him._

 

_Loving and missing all of you,_

_Stiles Stilinski_


End file.
